Caceria de Cucarachas
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Terry es atrapado por la cucaracha de Susana y necesita que lo salven del horrible monstruo, Candy tratando de salvar a su amor contacta a sus amigos de otras series de animacion para que la ayuden a salvar a Terry.


**Cacería de Cucarachas**

_Traído a ustedes por Lovely-chan _

**"Candy tenemos que hacer algo pronto, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti. Debemos hacer algo para deshacernos de la cucaracha!" **

** "Si entiendo Terry, yo también estoy desesperada pero que podemos hacer?" **

** "Pues matarla!" **

** "Terry! No podemos cometer un asecinato. No, no podría." **

** "No seas tonta Candy, por ser tan buenaza es que nos ha pasado esto, si la hubieses dejado tirarse del maldito techo, nada de esto hubiese pasado." **

** "Pero es que me dió mucha lástima." **

** "Y ahora estamos fastididados con la mosca muerta! No ya yo me harté, la voy aplastar como se debe aplastar a la cucaracha mas mugrosa." **

**"Pero Terry es muy horrible lo que dices…mejor usemos un insecticida, no crees?" **

**"Esta bien. Toma uno y yo el otro..vámos." **

** "Si." Terry y Candy le fueron a dar una visita a Susana. "Hola Susana, tanto tiempo? Te acuerdas de mi?" **

** "Candy!" Contestó la cucaracha asustada al verla junto a Terry. "Qué hacen ustedes juntos? No te voy a permitir quitarme a mi hombre! No, no me lo quites, buwaaa buwaaa." La cucaracha se hacía la víctima una vez mas, con su cara de yo no fui y sus ojos de perro zato. "Terry, no me dejes, no ves que es tu culpa que este inválida." **

** "No te da pena Terry?" Candy se arrepentía. **

** "La pena es amiga del jo…(Piii…censurado)" **

** "Tienes razón. Hagásmoslo!" Terry y Candy atacaron a la cucaracha con el insectizida. "Muere cucaracha inmunda!" -Candy **

**"Si, lárgate de mi vida y déjame en paz! Muere, muere!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja! Creo que comienzo a disfrutarlo."-Terry **

** Susana gritaba histérica. "Nooooo! Alguien ayúdeme! Terry, no lo hagas por favor!!!" Su voz chillona se les metía por los oídos**

**"Ya cállate ridícula que me vas a dejar sorda! Terry es mío, lo entiendes MIO!" **

**"Nooo!!!" Susana comenzó a enloquecerse y su voz de chillona se tornó ronca y tenebrosa. "Te arrepentirás Candy…me quedaré con Terry por siempre!" La cucaracha de Susana se hacía cada vez más grande, crecía como un mutante horrible. **

** "Candy! Esta como un gigante! Y ahora qué hacemos? Esta porquería no funcionó contra ella!" **

** "No es possible, estos inseticidas no sirven para nada!" **

** "Jajajajajajajajajajaajajaja creían que se iban a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente!" Susana se burlaba y agarró a Terry con una de sus patas, él era un enanito al lado de Susana y se lo llevó. "Candy, si quieres a Terry tendrás que matarme, me lo llevaré y nunca más volverás a verlo! Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaaja!" **

**"Candy ayúdame, no quiero ser juguete de cucarachas! Sálvame, pide ayuda a quien sea!!! Salvame!!!!" Terry gritaba desesperado. **

** "Claro que si! Esperame Terry, te salvaré lo juro!" Susana se llevó a Terry y se subió a lo alto del Empire State Building. "Está tan arriba…cómo puedo alcanzarla! Necesito ayuda de mis comapñeros de trabajo. Si eso es…a ver…alguien que pueda volar? Seguro llamaré a Van para que traiga a su Escaflowne, seguro el podrá matar a Susana…" Candy telefoneó a Van Fanel y él aceptó ayudar a Candy. "Pronto llegará…Van! Qué rápido llegastes. Allá está la cucaracha que se robó a mi Terry." **

** "Que mostruo horrible, pobre Terry. No te preocupes Candy aún no supero el rompimiento de ustedes si yo puedo lograr que vuelvan, lo haré. Vamos Escaflowne a toda velocidad!" Van voló con su dragon hasta el tope del Empire State Building para atacar a la cucaracha gigante. Pero para su desgracia la cucaracha ya lo venía siguiendo con la vista y de un manoplazo lo empujó y calló hacia abajo sin control. "Ahhh!!!!" **

**"Oh no, Van-sama! Esa cucaracha mató a Van!!!! Oh no! Y ahora quién podrá defenderme!" **

** "Yo…el Chapulín Colorado..no contaban con mi astucia!" **

** "Ni lo sueñes bueno para nada, si Van no pudo hacer nada, tu con ese traje ridículo y esa porquería de martillo plástico menos! Desaparecete!" **

** "No me quieren…" El Chapulín se fue muy triste por qué Candy no quiso aceptar su ayuda. **

**"Bueno quizás pueda llamar a Goku…humm a ver, si puedes? Que bien, pues ven pronto." Goku lo intentó pero también fue vencido por la cucaracha. "Que hacer? Qué hacer? Mi Terry me necesita! Tal ves una bomba nuclear!" **

**"No pequeña pecosa, la verdad es que las cucarachas son las únicas sobrevivientes después de una bomba nuclear, así que solo se quedaría ella en pie." **

** "Y ati quién te preguntó, te dije que te fueras Chapulín Colorado!!! Es que no entiendes?" **

**"Ok, me voy." Volvió y se fue muy triste. **

** "Es cierto, no puedo usar esa táctica…llamaré a los Suzaku seishis…o tal vez a los Seiryu, son mas malvados…si, eso hare. Nakago tienes que ayudarme!!!" Nakago fué ascecinado por la cucaracha con su plasma asqueroso. "Cuantos amigos mas tender que sacrificar!!! Terry aguanta yo te salvaré!!!" Candy llamó a todos los que se le ocurrió, a Ranma, a todos los Suzaku y Seiryu seishis, a Shion, a las Sailor Scouts y al patetico de Toxido bobo, a las Guerreras Mágicas, a Utena, a Shinji y su Eva 01, a las marionetas Lima, Cereza y Sarzamora, a Kenshin, a Mazinger, hasta a los Gundams! Pero todos murieron en batalla. "Ya no sé qué hacer…rendirme..no puedo, tengo que vencer a la cucaracha apestosa de Susana." **

** "Me vas a dejar ayudarte o no?" -Chapulín **

** "Qué mas da, así cuando te maten ya no tendré que soportarte más." **

** El Chapulín se tomó una de sus pastilles de chiquitolina. "Estoy listo, solo tienes que llamar a alguien que pueda volar para que recoja a Terry cuando la cucaracha caiga." **

** "Pero como lo vas hacer, eres un enano! No peor, un microbio!" **

** "Solo haz lo que te digo!" **

** "Esta bien…quien queda vivo? Humm bueno llamaré a Taikoubou a ver si puede traer a su tonto hipopótamo." **

** "A quién le dices hipopótamo! La escuchastes amito, me llamó hipopótamo!" –Suupuuchan **

_**Taikoubou & Suupuushan**_

**"Si ya la escuché, es que te comportas como uno."- Taikoubou **

**"Qué dices!" -Suupuuchan **

**"Mira hipopótamo mal educado y ridículo ve y recoge a mi Terry cuando caiga la cucaracha." **

**"Esta bien, puedo amito?" -Suupuuchan **

** "Vinimos ayudar, claro que puedes." - Taikoubou **

**"Todo listo Chapulín!" Candy le gritó. **

** El Chapulín subió por el ascensor del Empire State Building porque si no les tomaría la noche esperar a que el subiera solito, Taikoubou lo llevó en su bolsillo para que no lo fueran aparrachar. "Déjame aquí, será suficiente." **

**"Estás seguro chaparrito?" - Taikoubou **

** "Si, tu quédate ahi, no sea que me caiga." -Chapulín **

** "Esta bien…que patético." El Chapulín casi se cae unas 2999 veces antes de llegar a los pies de la cucaracha. "No sé con que fuerza la piensa empujar siendo tan pequeño y flacucho..y sin armas!!!" -Taikoubou **

** ElChapulín comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies a la cucaracha. "Foo, que peste, no se lava los pies!" ~_~ La cucaracha comenzó a reirse y a sacudir los pies fue cuando de una patada salió volando el Chapulín y calló en el ojo del hipopótamo volador. "Auxilio!" Gritaba el Chapulín. Pero funcionó, la cucaracha no soportó las cosquillas y cayó por el precipicio soltando a Terry mientras caía. "Ahora es tu turno idiota!" El Chapulín le gritaba a Suupuu. **

**"No me llames idiota, además no veo por tu culpa…no me des órdenes porque solo mi amito puede hacerlo!" Suupuu voló y atrapó a Terry en su caída, mientras la cucaracha caía ya Taikoubou se encontraba abajo con Candy ya que cuando el Chapulín calló el bajó a esperar a Suupuuchan y al ver que la cucaracha los aplastaría sacó su arma para destruirla. **

**"Látigo poderoso! Destruyela!!!" La cucaracha explotó con el impacto del látigo y se hizo polvo. Su alma salió volando como estrella fugaz y fue atrapada para siempre. "Bueno Suupuuchan al menos la cazería de almas malvadas sigue en pie, ya atrapamos a una mas perversa que Dakki." **

**"Es cierto amito, tu si eres super amito." -Suupuuchan **

** "Terry!!!!!!!!!" Candy corría a sus brazos. **

** "Candy!!!!!!!!" Candy y Terry se abrazaron. "Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por salvarme Candy y claro a ustedes dos por salvarme también. Gracias Taikoubou y a ti también hipopótamo tonto." **

**"No soy un hipopótamo! Diles amito!" -Suupuuchan **

** "Bueno no hay problema, yo tengo que cazar las almas de los magos más perversos que tartan de manipular a los humanos." -Taikoubou**

**"Por cierto maestro Taikoubou, por qué utiliza guantes de fregar, acaso es un fregón?"-Terry **

**"Terry, te salvó, no seas tan malo!" -Candy **

** "Bueno pues la verdad, son ridiculos no? Pero es que si no mira mis brazitos que flaquititos están!" -Taikoubou **

**"Pues la verdad se ven mas flacos pq parecen un fideo entre tus hombreras gigantes y tus super guantes de fregar." **

**"Oye yo te salvé y así me pagas?" -Taikoubou **

**"Y yo que? Acaso nadie me va a dar las gracias?" El Chapulín se quejaba. **

** "Y ese microbio quién es? Ja ja ja microbio Colorado con cara de retardado!! Ja ja ja ja!" –Terry se reía del Chapulín a carcajadas. **

** "Es cierto! Y esas antennas ridículas…son mas ridiculas que mis guantes de fregón! Y mis orejas de conejito!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!" Taikoubou se reía de el Chapulín también y entonces Candy y Suupuuchan también se burlaron. **

**"No, parece una hormiga vestida para Halloween, ja ja ja ja ja ja!"-Terry **

** "Ya veo que son unos mal agradecidos!" El Chapulín creció. "Bien y ahora que les parezco?" **

**"Una hormiga mas grande vestida para Halloween, ja ja ja ja jaja!" Todos seguian riendose. **

** "Ah si?" Sacó su chipote chillón y les pegó a todos con el. "A ver si eso les gusta." **

** "Oye, y esa arma? Eres mago? Quieres unirte a mi para vencer a la malvada Dakki? Quizás podemos utilizarte..que dices?" **

** "Amito no te parece que ya tenemos suficientes anormales contigo?"-Suupuuchan **

** "Que se supone que quieres decir? Yo soy tu amo y yo tomo las deciciones!" - Taikoubou **

** "Piensas viajar con la hormiga colorada?" Terry se reía. **

** "Si vuelves a burlarte te pegaré una vez mas con mi chipote chillón." -Chapulín **

**"Ah si? A ver quién le pega a quién!!" Terry se peleaba con el Chapulín. **

** "Pégale Terry, rompele la nariz!" Candy lo animaba. **

**"Muy bien Chapulín demuéstrale el poder de tus armas…que porquería!!! Suupuuchan, vámonos que este Chapulín es una porquería." -Taikoubou **

** "Por fin dijo algo útil amito." -Suupuuchan **

** "Gracias…pero acaso nuca lo hago?" Taikoubou y Suupuuchan siguieron discutiendo y Candy y Terry dejaron al Chapulín tiradote en el suelo achocado con su propio chipote chillón. Y así fue como la cucaracha inmunda fue enviada de vuelta a su infierno, a podrirse con todas las almas malvadas que habitaban en la Tierra. Candy y Terry ahora eran libres para amarse por siempre sin tener cucarachas cerca de ellos. **

** "Terry, no quiero volver a ver una cucaracha en mi vida." **

** "Esta bien cambiaré mi profesión y seré exterminador profesional, así nuestra casa puede estar libre de bichos siempre. Que crees? Además puedo hacer yo mismo los comerciales y no renuncio del todo a la actuación!" **

** "Oh Terry!!!" Candy lo abrazó y se quedaron juntos por siempre. **

** Y así colorín colorad, este cuento se ha acabado. **


End file.
